


The Impossibility of Victory

by dragonlover



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: The origin of the Covenant is explored in a war between the Elites and the Prophets for control of the moon on which they live. Only a man of vision could end such an endless conflict.





	1. Chapter 1

Hodar ‘Kasimilee stood waiting. That’s all he ever did anymore – wait. He shifted his weight as he gazed about the quiet landscape. He had been ordered to stand watch over the east bank of the Mitto River. Not that he would ever see anything worth reporting. The Union surely wasn’t foolish enough to attempt to take Mitto City. The Council was getting paranoid these days, that was the only explanation. Hodar wasn’t made for simple guard duty, he wanted to be in battle – make the Kahini wish they’d never crawled their way to the front line.

A sudden movement attracted his attention; he raised his spear in hope of some Kahini spy sneaking about. No, only a small sungu running across the plain. Hodar sighed, no chance of anything remotely exciting happening tonight. He lowered his spear and relaxed. His thoughts began to stray to when he’d first become a soldier.

He was just a young Sangheili about to take his Trials of Service when he heard the news. He was training in one of the free rooms, when a servant had come to tell him that an Arbiter had come to their small town and was preparing to deliver a speech in the square. He’d dropped everything, barely remembering to put his equipment away before he ran out to the square, hoping to get a sight of him.

No Arbiter had been to the village of Quato for many years. Of course, Quato’s original leader, Omin ‘Batsticai, had been an Arbiter. But after his death, the town’s leadership had been passed down to his descendants, who had never bothered to become Arbiters themselves. So, it was indeed exciting.

The Arbiter rode into the square on a large dobgat – Hodar had been pleased to see the sword slung upon its back – and dismounted as he approached the gathering crowd. Though no one spoke, Hodar knew they were thinking the same thing. _Has this Arbiter come to replace Karo ‘Blusticae in our leadership?_

‘Blusticae had approached the Arbiter and bowed low as he greeted him. The Arbiter respectfully dismissed the leader, and spoke to the crowd. Hodar strained to remember his words…

“Greetings, village of Quato. I am Glis ‘Shutumai, I have come to bring most distressing news. Five days past, the Kahini – long have been our friends – declared war on the Sangheili race…” The Arbiter’s next words were drowned out in the gasps and roars of outrage that followed. He paused to wait for the crowd to settle down enough for him to be heard. “All who wish to defend their homes from the Kahini menace, travel with me back to Seywagai where you will be trained into warriors!”

There really had been no other choice. Hodar had left with the Arbiter, along with every other able bodied male, to go to Seywagai and train to become a warrior. A warrior or perhaps even an Arbiter. It had seemed impossible that the Kahini could pose any threat to the Sangheili, when they could barely run. They’d never imagined that the Kahini had discovered secrets of the _m’Tangul_ – the ancients’. As soon as they struck the first town, they began to understand what they were capable of. Civilians murdered in their beds, their throats cut by flying Kahini…

Hodar paused to say a brief prayer. There was no sense inviting trouble, no matter how bored he was. A light drew his gaze to the heavens, a glowing ball racing across the sky. Surely this was a sign! He fell to his knees and prayed for the defeat of the Kahini. Thunder boomed though the sky was clear. Hodar was sure his prayer had been answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Not very far to the south of Mitto City lay Seywagai, the city of the Arbiters. Though the city was once open to all, in recent days the city was surrounded by thick stone walls. As Kahini had been sighted flying at 28 feet, towers armed with archers spanned the length of the walls. There was only one way in – a gate at the northernmost end. Anyone wanting to get in would undergo inspection by armed guards. As Sangheili working for the enemy were not unheard of, the guards made extra certain that everyone’s stories checked out.

In the center of the city stood the great temple. A refuge where Sangheili could pray to their various deities. Their primary religion told of a Creator who from his blood created a servant named Sangheili, the first of their kind. According to their legends, before he died, Sangheili had several children. One of his sons took part of his father’s name “heil” into his own. This son, as goes the legend, became the first Arbiter.

Above the temple lies the home of the Council of the Arbiters. While many Arbiters wander or govern the many cities, some select are made part of the Council. It is the Council’s duty to discuss the important issues or currently, to guide the armies. Although most Sangheili become Council members on their own, there is an exception. The descendants of Sangheili the First One get a spot on the Council automatically.

The current descendant, Koli ‘Darheilai was in his quarters getting ready for bed. As he changed into bed robes, he reflected on the recent events. Upon learning of a Union army marching on the other side of the mountains, the Council had sent half of Seywegai’s barracks to Mitto City where they would ‘crush their bones to dust’.

He sneered in disgust. Since the conflict began, the Council had been arrogant. Though surely the Union had been proud, the Council could have been tolerant. But no, there had to be ‘repercussions’, ‘defend the Council’s honor’. He had pushed for civilized debate but was greatly outvoted. There was a time when his family controlled the Council, now he was at the bottom ranks… Not that the Council had ranks in the strictest sense. He sighed; the Council had provoked the Union to war. And the war meant the deaths of thousands, not only Sangheili but innocent Kahini driven to the battlefield by their mad Union.

He had known a Kahini years before the conflict arose. …Nabi… That was his name. He had been a tradesman, a worker of brass. He had been called to fix an item in the temple. It had seemed incredible that such a small, weak creature with only three fingers to a hand could be such an adept craftsman.

Koli had approached him out of curiosity; it was not every day that a Council member would see a Kahini. He had worried about speaking to him, would he even speak Shuni? It had been a pleasant surprise. The Kahini it turned out, was fluent in Shuni and quite knowledgeable in politics, both Kahini and Sangheili. They had a delightful little debate together, discussing everything from the trade regulations to the Truth-Seekers’ formation of the Union. Nabi was such a good-natured fellow… Koli wondered what became of him.

A knock at the door startled Koli out of his thoughts. He walked over to the door, wondering what was important enough to bother him at this nightly hour. Opening the door, he was greeted by one of the temple’s servants. “Yes, what is it?” he said tiredly.

“I apologize, sir, for my assertive behavior,” the servant said, glancing around nervously, “But I would request that we speak inside.”

Koli flexed his left mandibles in curiosity, _What was this about?_

“Yes, yes, come in.” He stepped aside to let the servant enter, and then shut the door. “Now then, what is this all about?”

“Sir, I bring you a message…” the servant’s voice dropped to a whisper, “From the Union…”

Koli tensed, “And what pray tell does the Union send?” He half-expected the servant to draw a dagger and attack him.

The servant bowed, “The message I bring is from Truth-Seeker Prorok of the Union of Knowledge. He sends this: Noble Council member, Arbiter, and descendant of Sangheili the First One, I request an exchange of services. In the Council chambers, there is an ancient _m’Tangul_ idol with a multicolored gem in its side. I believe you call it the ‘Rijeh’. In exchange for the gem, I shall make certain that no Kahini will lay a hand on you or your family for as long as I live. As a gesture of friendship, I gift you with a Dress of Flight. Please give your reply to this servant; I will be waiting for it.” The servant stopped and stared at Koli, horrified at what he’d relayed.

Koli’s mind swam at the news; _Truth-Seeker Prorok wanted him to steal a Council treasure for him? And in exchange he’d make the Union spare him and his family? Prorok had given him a ‘Dress of Flight’? Hold on…_

“Where is this ‘Dress of Flight’?” he demanded of the servant.

The servant appeared startled, “Oh, yes, sir. I hid it under my robes.” He began to disrobe, revealing a shirt made of what appeared to be finely woven silver. The servant removed the shirt and gave it to Koli. Koli stared at the item. Not silver but a seamless metallic cloth. Upon close examination, it appeared to have tiny patterns. However, when he tried to look at them, they seemed to dance around his vision. _Strange…_

He knew that they had recovered the uniforms of flyers in an attempt to understand their newfound powers, however, he had never heard of anything like this. Holding it out, he realized that it had been tailored specifically for a Sangheili. He doubted that a Kahini could wear it properly. _Though that might not make any difference…_

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the servant redressing. _Ah, yes, the servant…_

“Tell me,” he asked of the servant, “Exactly how did a high-ranking Union Truth-Seeker happen to contact you?”

The servant paused nervously, “Well, sir, a flying Kahini came to my window this night and gave me the message.”

_A Kahini flying undetected in Seywagai?! Stay calm, Koli…_

“Indeed,” Koli drawled, “And why did you deliver it, instead of informing a high-ranking Council member such as Sens ‘Siaundai?”

Anxiously, the servant replied, “Well, sir, I figured that if it was the best thing to do, you would tell me to do it.”

Koli paused. Was this servant really this foolish? “You are missing the point. Just who do you serve, the Council? Me? Prorok? Whoever happens to be giving the order at the time?”

The servant thought for a long moment then replied, “Sir, I serve the Council. I know that Prorok wants a gem inside the Council chambers. If I were to take the matter to Council member ‘Siaundai, he would not give him the gem. Prorok would perhaps destroy the Council in his attempts to get it. Sir, I serve the Council by protecting it from harm.”

Koli’s first thought was that this was incredibly foolish thinking. The Council did not need anyone to protect it by buying off its enemies.

But was that truly the case? Koli had thought for some time that the Council was incapable of truly rational defensive strategies. _And the Kahini undetected in Seywagai – outside the temple!_

Perhaps this servant understood just how weak the Council was, and the potential of Prorok’s forces. If the Truth-Seeker wanted the Rijeh, even Seywegai might fall under the siege of the Union. _Why would Prorok want the gem?_

The answer came to him at once: Because it is a symbol of the Council and for a Truth-Seeker to possess it guarantees massive political power. The Truth-Seekers were always fighting amongst themselves for the most power. _Protect his family?_ Surely a threat against them. While he was not fond of his mate, he would not wish her dead. _It’s just a symbol, it doesn’t mean anything._

The Arbiter made a decision. He sighed, “Very well. Tell the Kahini that I will make the agreement.”

The servant looked relieved, “Yes, sir.” He walked toward the door.

“Servant?”

He looked back, “Yes, sir?”

“What is your name?” Koli asked.

The servant looked delighted, “‘Tawboili, sir! Axi ‘Tawboili.”

“Goodnight, ‘Tawboili.” Koli bade.

“Goodnight, sir!” ‘Tawboili left, looking overjoyed.

Koli sighed, so much had happened in perhaps half of an hour. Agreeing to steal one of the Council’s treasures for Prorok… It would take careful planning, and for now he needed his sleep. He lifted the Dress of Flight and hid it carefully under his mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

“Truth-Seeker, the Sangheili has accepted the deal.”

“Excellent.”

This was all coming together; not only a chance to end the war, but to rebuild the Union. At the beginning, it had seemed as though the might of the Union’s technology would secure a fast and easy victory. It was not to be.

What the Union had amounted for in incredible technology, it lacked in military upbringing. Before the Unification, Kahini were abundantly weak and ignorant. Despite the education procedures, many Union members remained naïve of the nature of battle. The Sangheili had overcome nearly every team of flyers sent at them, fortified _m’Tangul_ ruins, prohibiting the Union from researching the ancients, and currently owned the oceans.

The Sangheili could only control the upper portions of the ocean, however. Utilizing an ancient yet brilliant transport, work had begun on an underwater city. One that would house the important members of the Union should it become too perilous for them on land. A waste of time.

The Union had sent an army of soldiers to the mountains along with the greatest weapon made by Kahini hands, in hope of destroying the Council of Arbiters and bringing the war to an end. Fools. The weapon, while mighty, was very troublesome. It had to be disassembled and reassembled every time it was to be moved, and its fuel was made from precious _m’Tangul_ artifacts. Additionally, the fuel was highly unstable – a sharp impact to the casing could have the whole area erupt in flames.

Yes, whatever the outcome of this battle, this war would leave nothing but devastation. However, he had come into the possession of an artifact that could potentially end the suffering. What he believed to be a record left behind by a _m’Tangul_. The device had an imprint of what appeared to be the _Rijeh_ – the ancient gem currently dwelling in the Council chamber. It was his belief that the _Rijeh_ would unlock data that could end the war. With the help of his associates, Prorok would end a vicious cycle… And emerge as ruler.

“Proceed with the next stage.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mitto City had been destroyed. According to the accounts, the city was struck by a blast of fire from the heavens. Then, the city was set upon by waves of Kahini flyers. The army had been disorganized and panicked, it fell beneath the might of the Union. The few survivors were sent to Seywagai with a message of the destruction that awaited them. The city was panicked, the Council was doing all it could just to keep the city from falling apart. In the midst of the chaos, the frequent meetings of ‘Darheilai and ‘Tawboili went altogether unnoticed.

It was decided that ‘Tawboili would wear the Dress of Flight under his serving robes, for should the Union attack he would be in the most danger. After Axi questioned Prorok through the flying messenger, he replied that he opposed the war and hoped to stop it after attaining the Rijeh gem.

“Hmm, unlikely,” Koli reasoned, “The Truth-Seeker has much to gain by attaining the Rijeh as Seywagai crumbles…”

He wondered, as he often did, if he was doing the right thing by essentially betraying his people. _Not betraying, saving you and your mate._ Still, after living his whole life by the Council this was a shocking change.

“But just suppose he is telling the truth,” insisted Axi, “It would mean that stealing the gem as fast as possible would be ideal.”

“No, I cannot see a Kahini with the reputation of his to be a pacifist…” Koli trailed off. How was he to know it wasn’t just rumors and propaganda? He had heard some rather violent things said about himself that were completely unfounded. He had become a Council member immediately after becoming an Arbiter, there was no time to have done half the things reported of him.

What was to say that Prorok wasn’t a pacifist? …At least a little. …Maybe. The idea went against all his instincts.

 _What about Nabi?_ Nabi was indeed a good Kahini, he couldn’t be the only of his kind. _But Prorok?_

“Alright,” he began, “On the off chance that Prorok is telling the truth, we’ll steal it before the siege begins. And if he lies, at least it will be done with.”

Axi smiled, “I thank you, ‘Darheilai.” The servant beamed affectionately.

“Now, now, none of that,” Koli scoffed, “We must focus on our task. You say this Kahini scout comes every night around the sixteenth hour, yes? When I steal the Rijeh, I should want to make it as close to the hour as possible. The Council shall be furious when they realize, all the better I rid myself of it soon.”

“Sir! Lend me the Dress of Flight,” interjected Axi, “I can wear it under my serving robes whilst performing my duties!”


End file.
